Dogma Day Afternoon
is fifth GDI mission in the Tiberian Sun: Firestorm campaign. It takes place in Bolivia after the Second Tiberium War, during period called Firestorm Crisis. It was an operation launched by GDI, in order to retrieve the Tacitus from its temple. EVA Briefing The second piece of the Tacitus is rumored to be held inside an ancient temple outside of La Paz, Bolivia. Ghoststalker and one of our archaeologists will assist you in locating the temple and retrieving the Tacitus. We also have a new unit for you to test: it's called the Juggernaut and is our new long-range artillery unit. Be advised: this area is completely uncharted. END TRANSMISSION. *First Objective: Reconnoiter the area and identify the Temple of the Tacitus. *Second Objective: Recover the Tacitus from the temple and proceed to the designated airlift zone. Background ﻿When CABAL was reactivated by GDI they discovered the Tacitus was missing a fragment. This was why GDI research into the device was painfully slow. Unknown to GDI, CABAL already knew this, and the Nod AI even pinpointed the location of the missing Tacitus fragment in a temple in Bolivia. The temple was however guarded by cultists, who embraced Tiberian flora and fauna but was not like Nod in the sense of intentionally weaponising Tiberium. A full-scale assault was not an option due to the massive amounts of Tiberium and its flora & fauna that littered the region. So General Cortez sent the Firestorm Taskforce Commander to guide a commando unit comprising of Ghoststalker, a medic and GDI's new artillery unit called the Juggernaut to escort an archaeologist to locate the temple housing the Tacitus fragment. ﻿Finding the temple An Orca Transport landed nearby the Temple and dropped off the commando unit before flying away. The team then made its way through the area and observed cultists praising various Tiberian flora and fauna. Unfortunately the team was spotted by the cultists and, seeing Ghoststalker as an abomination, attacked the team. The Ghost Stalker fought its way past believers, powerful blue tiberium fiends and tiberium veins before reaching the first temple. The archaeologist investigated the temple, only to find nothing of value there. The second temple, located near blue tiberium, was guarded by the same kinds of forces. After the archaeologist entered the temple, lightning struck the tiberium, causing it to explode. The third temple was guarded by cult guards, priests and Mortimer. The Ghost Stalker was victorious, killing their leader. The archaeologist entered the temple, and the Tacitus was taken to a transport.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm. GDI mission 5: "GDI 05: Dogma Day Afternoon". Aftermath The Tacitus fragment was then transported to what GDI believed to be the CABAL core in Poland. Dr Boudreau was at the core to oversee the two pieces join together. But just before that happened, CABAL unleashed his insurrection against humanity...﻿ Gallery File:Dogma Day Afternoon01.jpg|Cortez and Boudreau talk with CABAL about Tacitus. File:Dogma Day Afternoon02.jpg|Escecially about it's lost part. File:Dogma Day Afternoon03.jpg|It is held in one of ancient temples in Bolivia. File:Dogma Day Afternoon04.jpg|GDI special forces consisting Ghost Stalker, archeologist, medic for them and Juggernaut. File:Dogma Day Afternoon05.jpg|They encounter cultists praying to Tiberium plants. File:Dogma Day Afternoon06.jpg|Ghostalker in assistance of Juggernaut takes of cultists and tiberium plant. File:Dogma Day Afternoon07.jpg|Something paranormal happens at nearby temple. File:Dogma Day Afternoon08.jpg|Ghostalker approaches groud of cultists worshiping a tiberium lifeform, tiberium floater. File:Dogma Day Afternoon09.jpg|Archeologist searches first temple looking for Tacitus. File:Dogma Day Afternoon10.jpg|They find another temple and search it. File:Dogma Day Afternoon11.jpg|Despite finding nothing, another phenomena happens: lighting storm that ignites easily explodable blue tiberium. File:Dogma Day Afternoon12.jpg|Ghost Stalker kills elite cult members lured with strikes of Juggernaut. File:Dogma Day Afternoon13.jpg|Archeologist searches the last, most guarded temple and find within Tacitus part. File:Dogma Day Afternoon14.jpg|And all group flies away. Videos File:Tiberian_Sun_Firestorm_--_GDI_5|Briefing References Category:Firestorm GDI Missions